An Exhaled Breath Condensate (EBC) system is a conventional breath detection system for collecting and detecting a breath gas.
The Exhaled Breath Condensate system is configured to continuously collect and condense a breath gas which is exhaled by a tester through a condenser so as to obtain a collected breath condensate. The collected breath condensate system is analyzed by a gas analysis equipment.
An advantage of the Exhaled Breath Condensate system is that it is portable. However, the Exhaled Breath Condensate system is disadvantageous in that it takes a lot of time to condense the breath gas.